1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package with a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical connectors are widely used in personal computer (PC) systems to electrically connect chip modules with printed circuit boards (PCBs). An electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a multiplicity of terminals received in the housing in a rectangular array, a metal cover pivotally mounted to the housing, and a lever attached to the housing and a stiffener mounted on a lower end of the housing.
A related art please refer to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,267 which discloses an apparatus comprising: a retention frame having frame portions to carry fasteners; a socket carrying a first set of contacts to engage contacts of an IC and positioned within the retention frame such that portions of the frame surround the socket and such that ledges carried by the socket are positioned opposite ledges carried by the retention frame; a load plate pivotally coupled to the retention frame; and a load lever pivotally coupled to the retention frame and having a load point to engage a load point carried by the load plate to retain and press the load plate towards the retention frame to press contacts carried by the package of an IC against the first set of contacts carried by the socket into engagement to create electrical connections therebetween, and to press the ledges carried by the socket against the ledges carried by the retention frame.
However, connection apparatus abovementioned comprises many components thereof and the assembly of the socket is too much complicate.
A new electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.